


Distracted

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, have a 3 am CottonCandy drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, ignore all slepping/gramatical errors please.

Your name is Jane Crocker and you have no clue how Roxy convinced you to do this. She had invited you over for a slumber party and it had somehow manifested into a full-blown Mario Cart war between you and your blond best friend. In your underwear.

On the screen, Princess Peach careened into a wall, pulling her from first to eighth place in a second. “Roxy?” you glanced at your friend, curious to why she was suddenly losing at the game she always beat you at.

You caught her quickly moving her gaze back to the screen. “Sorry Janey, I got a little distracted.” He tone itself was distracted, but she didn’t meet your gaze. “But Ima bet you this time, Miss Crocker, don’t doubt it..” You saw a smile pull at her lips and one pulled at your own.

“Your on!”

—

Over the course of the night, Roxy kept getting distracted. After the sixth time, you paused the game and shifted so you were facing the blonde girl. “Rox, what is bugging you? You’ve been acting so distracted lately!”

She sighed, something even more unusual for the peppy blonde. “Its nothing you need to worry, about Janey.”

She tried to turn away, but you grab her wrist, stopping her. “Roxy, please tell me what’s wrong. I want to make sure that your okay.” You stare deep into her stunning pink eyes, concern showing in your own light blue ones.

She sighed again, and moved her barefoot across the carpet in a way that you knew meant she was anxious. She took a deep breath before starting. “Well, theres this person Ive had a crush on for a long time and I don’t think they feel the same way, because I know they like someone else, and I just keep thinking about them, okay?”

“Oh.” You stare at her for a moment. “Can I ask who it is?”

“Its no one.” Her tone is harsh and she isn’t meeting your eyes. “You don’t need to know Jane.”

You heart cracked at your best friend voice. You didn’t need to know? Who could it be that made your friends voice hold such malice and such utter sadness? Could it be Jake? He was quite handsome and you know she had once had a small crush on him. Maybe it was Dirk, though he is as gay as they get. Maybe it wasn’t a guy at all. Maybe it was someone else…..

That’s when it hit you. Could it be you that she had a crush on? You look at her, her wonderfully beautiful pink eyes staring off into space, though tears were budding in the corners. Now you were positive. “Roxy, Im sorry.”

“Wh-what?” She looked at you, startled. “What are you sorry for?”

“For not noticing sooner.” You grabbed her wrist and pulled, your lips crashing onto hers. It only took her a second to kiss back.


End file.
